


and you thought the lions were bad, well they tried to kill my brothers

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: 9. things you said when i was crying





	

Billy didn’t know he was awake for a full minute, because he was sure that Tommy did not cry so the figure hunched over him, sobbing into his shoulder while trying to muffle the sound at the same time either was an imposter or Billy was still sleeping.

But it sure felt like Tommy. It felt like his twin brother under his left hand, from where it was curled around Tommy’s side, and it felt like his stupid stubble was scratching at his collar bone and he could feel that stupid gap in Tommy’s teeth from where Tommy seemed to be smashing his mouth into Billy’s shoulder, futility trying to shut himself up. 

Billy sluggishly reaches his other arm around, patting Tommy on the head before intertwining his fingers in his brother’s hair, the familiar scent of his shampoo wafting into his nose. ( _Which he told Tommy not to use, since he never put it back in the right place and always two times the needed amount of conditioner._ )

“S’okay, Tommy.” He slurs, adding a few more pats to his brother’s head, not-so-delicately removing his fingers from the tangles they had become entrapped in. It does nothing to lessen Tommy’s wounded noises, if anything making him sound even less human. 

_“You fucking bastard._ ” Tommy sob-shouts into his chewed up shoulder, spit mixing in with some very impressive bite marks. Billy didn’t know if he should feel amused or disgusted, but decided to save the later for the moment that Tommy started to rub snot into his shirt. Or gown, which he was apparently wearing and hadn’t noticed until then.

“That’s a lie.” He tried to murmur back, but was sure it came out as a long line of groans and grumbles instead, since Tommy chose that exact second to move, leaning more heavily on Billy. Billy hadn’t noticed until then that, well, _everything_ hurt.

Tommy just stared at him with indignant and watery green eyes like he couldn’t decide whether he was going to make himself an only child or not. He must have decided on not as he scrubbed rough hands over his own face, as if he could claw away the tear tracks on his face or gauge out his own eyes to hide the fact that they were rimmed a violent red. 

Billy wanted to reach out and snag his brother’s too thin wrists, wanted to maybe pat him again on the head and sling an arm over his waist in a vague resemblance of a hug, and maybe even wanted to tell him to shut up a little while giving him a noogie. He didn’t do any of it, but the angry-yet-soft look Tommy gave him in return when he used all of his strength to tuck a lock of white hair behind Tommy’s ear was worth it. 

Talking, Billy thought to himself as Tommy settled down against his side and he noticed Teddy just sort of waiting in the doorway, could honestly wait until later.

**Author's Note:**

> another piece taken from my tumblr
> 
> gaysupersoldiers.tumblr.com


End file.
